


To kill a Mockingbird

by cactipresident



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baelish is her hand, F/M, How I wanted him to die, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, With dignity damnit, and a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: Sansa stopped trusting a pretty face long ago, if only petyr had realized sooner





	To kill a Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I first heard they were going to kill of baelish. I took some liberties and this is not canon complacent.

He still thought she trusted a pretty face.

It was a simple mistake. Anyone could have made it, though they both would have argued Petyr Baelish wasn’t just anyone. He was the man who saw everything, moving people where they needed to be, caused small events that brought down kings. Yet he saw what he wanted when it came to her.

He should have known that when Sansa saw an attractive person, no matter their gender, she saw them plotting. She saw tricks and lies. Deformed people needn't lie, she told herself. Ugly was a truth all by itself.

So when he tried to kill her, he sent a pretty face. The old Sansa Stark would have swooned at the Knight that asked to join her Queen’s Guard. The old Sansa Stark would think of songs that fit for them, wondering if he noticed her, for she noticed him. The old Sansa Stark died along with her father in Kings Landing. The knife only sunk deeper with every death she witnessed and heard.

The new Sansa Stark, The Queen of The North, was suspicious of the Knight the second he walked into Winterfell. The new Sansa Stark thought of murder plots and ways he could deceive her, for she noticed him staring too long at her neck but not with hunger but wonder. The new Sansa Stark outlived her family and friends and hid it well.

She brought the man into her Guard anyway keeping him close to her but never giving him time to be alone. Everytime she went into a room by herself he tried to follow, fingers twitching subtly towards his knife. He was a fool if this was how he wanted to kill her.

She wondered why her Hand would hire such a fool to assassinate her. He surely had enough money stored away somewhere to hire a faceless man. She smiled at Lord Baelish, his eyes twinkling whenever she looked at him.

Sansa sighed, closing her eyes. She felt her Knight get closer to her before her eyes opened again. They were in open court. Lords of the North sat before her, most begging counsel for little grievances.She listened to them all, trying to gain her people’s love and trust. The true way to keep a crown.

And yet they still didn't trust her to rule. 

She paused the procession of people coming to her with quarries to turn to her Knight. “Ser Edwin, where did you say you were from?” 

“ The South, your grace.”

Sansa nodded smiling at her Knight before going back to listening to people talk about sheeps stolen by this lord, or this whore gave birth to this one’s bastard he should care for it. All tedious and boring. Her mind wandered to her assassination, the plotters mere feet from her. Her hand snaked from her lap, grabbing Lord Baelish’s. His thumb, rubbed against the back of her palm gently, assuring her of whatever he thought ailed her. He never knew she did this just to make sure there were still people around her. She always feared this was all one long dream and she’d wake up the same stupid girl in love with Joffrey. Despite the pain she felt almost every day she still didn’t want to go back to that time.

She was alive now.

She was more alive surrounded by killers hearing about farms and whores and wildlings then she ever would be back in Kings Landing.

She was more alive being comforted by the man that planned to have her life stripped from her sooner rather than later. 

Sansa paused court again before standing up from the seat her father once sat in. “ Seize him”

Three of her Knights took hold of The Hand dragging him from his seat next to her. They pulled him to the cold floor before the raised platform, his knees digging into the old stone. His eyes were wild as he started at Sansa in confusion and fear. Her newest Knight was soon placed next to him but with more bruises because he put up a fight.

Sansa looked between them, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“ You should have sent someone far uglier, Petyr.” She remarked, taking in the silence of the court that was moments before deafening.

Lord Baelish seemed to realize what was happening and gave her his signature smirk, his life in her hands for the second time.

“ Did you send this man to kill me?” She questioned him pointing to the Knight who glared at everyone he could get his eyes on.

“Aye, Your grace” He replied, his head held high. “ The Lannisters will still pay high for your head on a spike.” The court roared in outrage, each lord ready to cut Petyr’s head from his shoulder’s. She quieted them with a single hand raised.

He was giving her a way to try to get the entire realm instead of just a piece. He knew he was going to die. There was no smooth talking out of this situation. He was giving her what he felt she needed to rule both the North and the South. She almost laughed and almost kissed him. He sure did know how to deliver presents.

“ The Lannister’s,” She repeated tonelessly. She stood to her full height. “ The Lannister’s have lost and should learn when to crawl back to their lion den!” Several members in attendance whooped their support. Petyr just gave her the same smile while the hired Knight turned his venomous glare to the man who signed his death warrant.

“ They plan to do more than go back to their lion den. They plan to rid the world of wolves, my sweetling. They plan to invade and kill all you northerners.” He was smiling again but it never reached his eyes, no his eyes showed deep sorrow and pain. They mirrored her so well.

She smiled down on him again, kneeling in front of her Hand. “ It’s a lot harder to kill a wolf then it is to kill a mockingbird.” His eyes relayed his pride for her as his head toppled to the floor in front of her.


End file.
